


Hindsight Is... On Fire

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Duo manages another cooking incident.FollowsThe Noodle Incident.





	Hindsight Is... On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 15/burnt sugar

Duo didn't think he was quite ready to consider anything in hindsight, because that would mean being completely past the moment. He was not completely past the moment. He was currently still in it and thankfully he'd just managed to shove the kitchen window open and prop it with a wooden spatula so it didn't immediately slam down on his fingers.

There wasn't much smoke, at least. Hopefully not enough to set off the smoke alarm, because he did not need the first words out of Zechs' mouth to involve asking what was on fire.

It was his own fault, anyway. The marbled pattern of his little flat-topped stove was apparently amazing at hiding the amount of stuff he'd managed to spill on it. And before that, he'd decided to buy a box of brownie mix and a pan and try to make brownies, so maybe he could apply a bit of hindsight now because that had been a questionable idea even at the time.

Zechs usually made breakfast, which tended to be omelettes filled with whatever leftovers they might have from the night before, but there had been something about the brownies... No, Duo knew what that was. One of the secretaries had brought in brownies and they'd been amazing and he'd wanted to eat more than one. Or two. Or... Well, they'd been good enough that Duo decided to try his own hand, get up early, and surprise Zechs with delicious fresh brownies. And also breakfast.

Breakfast had actually been the problem-- Duo had turned on the burner, not realizing he'd made such an impressive mess while stirring the mix (which had said to hand-stir, not use a mixer, as if he had a mixer), and there had been smoke and tiny flames and...

At least he hadn't turned the oven off in his panic, or lost any of the ingredients he'd pulled out of the fridge to try to make omelettes on his own. It could be worse.

Now he just needed to get the stovetop clean and-- shoot, that was the dishcloth smoking now!

"Did... something burn?"

Duo winced, and not because of the suddenly-hot dishcloth in his hand, though he heaved that back at the sink with incredible speed.

"A little bit," he admitted as he looked over at where Zechs stood in the doorway.

Zechs looked about halfway awake, just sleep-rumpled enough that it was obvious he just crawled out of bed, but also alert enough that he might've crossed the main room in less than a second to make sure that nothing actually dire was happening.

It wasn't a bad look, but Duo didn't think it was the time to say that. Maybe later, when this whole mess was certifiably hindsight material.

"I thought I'd make brownies, like those ones Chris brought in the other day," Duo explained quickly. "Well, probably not as good, but y'know..."

Zechs blinked and then chuckled. "Is it safer if I just assume the rest?"

"I might've just burned the dishcloth, too. Let me get you some coffee? I haven't set that on fire yet."

"Should I give you time?" Zechs asked as he strode across the kitchen, not that it was more than a couple of steps, to look at the damage.

"Nah. I don't think I've ever... You know what? Don't even put that idea out there." Duo laughed and grabbed a clean mug.

"I've never made brownies either, if it helps."

Zechs somehow ended up with mug of coffee in one hand and Duo in the other, caught in eternal contemplation. Maybe not eternal, though. Before Duo could even comment that there was only one proper choice, Zechs leaned to kiss him.

Good. He'd outranked coffee. That was a very nice feeling.

A very, very good feeling. One that made Duo forget, just for a moment, that he'd nearly set his kitchen on fire.

In hindsight, which Duo was fairly sure he could say he'd achieved by the time Zechs had helped him clean up, make omelettes, eat omelettes, retrieve finished brownies from oven and set them to cool, then ended up back in bed to pass the time until the brownies were actually cool...

Well, yes. In hindsight, Duo was...

He hadn't set off the smoke alarm, at least.


End file.
